The Indian Council of Medical Research (ICMR) has been involved in building capacity in bioethics education, which would be culturally sensitive with special emphasis on research ethics related to genetics, drug development including traditional medicine and social sciences as also international research ethics. ICMR is the Central Body for formulating, coordinating and promoting biomedical research in India will co-ordinate the education program Specific objectives : i) To develop through a National Task Force a working system for program direction including Program Director and Co-Director, National Advisory Committee, and International Advisory Committee; ii) To develop a centrally co-coordinated Bioethics network of faculty among ICMR and non-ICMR Institutions to deliver the prepared bioethics curriculum for dissemination of Bioethics Education; iii) To develop capacity in Bioethics Education through a Training Program based on the curriculum designed in NIH Planning Grant in the National Task Force I working system mode and iv) To develop a system of evaluation to modify the curriculum on an ongoing basis through feedback [unreadable] [unreadable] The many rationales supporting this proposal are i) India despite being the most populous country in the world, has a I strong high-tech - Information Technology and Biotechnology - and pharmaceutical sector, with massive number of clinical trials being conducted; ii)ICMR as the central body in India coordinating biomedical and health research, is the only body that can bring together a national program for strengthening capacity in research bioethics; iii) ICMR already has a nidus of internal bioethics capacity, a strong regional network in bioethics through FERCAP, and strong international links in ethics and iv) Being in the process of developing a uniform curriculum for the country within ;several unique and innovative features for Traditional Medicine, Genomics and Biotechnology it could be used by other countries in the region.. [unreadable] [unreadable]